<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Архангельские речи by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082765">Архангельские речи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021'>WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Беседы архангелов между собой</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Выбирать обличья с умом...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Михаил не так просто вывести из себя. Даже пресловутой шутке про полотенце не удалось поколебать её спокойствие. Кажется, не удалось...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Гавриил, — Михаил, как всегда, была собранна и практически безэмоциональна. — Я должна признать, что ты, как обычно, прав. Помнится, ты говорил, что Азирафаэль по уровню психологического развития находится на отметке старшего подростка, а я тебе не верила.</p><p>— И что же заставило тебя пересмотреть свои взгляды? — спросил Гавриил, приподнимая едва обожжённую бровь.</p><p>— Этот идиот попросил у меня сотворить полотенце и веселился так, будто как минимум написал роман уровня Терри Пратчетта!</p><p>— Полотенце? — Гавриил закатил глаза.</p><p>— Полотенце! А ещё сетовал на весь Ад, что ни в одном круге нет резиновой уточки.</p><p>Гавриил сел за стол и выдвинул ящик.</p><p>— Если хочешь знать, — сказал он, достав плоскую бутылку и два стакана, — его демон вёл себя ничуть не лучше. Впрочем, я его понимаю: он так старательно изображал медлительность Азирафаэля, что мне пришлось хорошенько на него рявкнуть, после чего он, прости за тупой каламбур, выпустил своих демонов на волю.</p><p>Михаил взяла предложенный стакан и осушила залпом.</p><p>— Не чокаясь, — пояснила она. — За здравый смысл двух этих идиотов.</p><p>— По крайней мере, на ближайшие несколько веков они от нас отстанут, полагаю. Вельзевул разве что джигу не сплясала.</p><p>— О, да, — тон Михаил являл собой смесь облегчения и радости, выражая надежды и чаяния всей правящей верхушки и Ада, и Рая одновременно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Не бывает Содома без Гоморры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Как известно, Сандальфон спокоен даже при разговорах о самой настоящей порнографии</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я не понимаю, почему ты так спокоен, Сандальфон! — Уриил разве что не подпрыгивала на месте от праведной ярости.</p><p>— Да, действительно, уж слишком ты благостно воспринял новость, что эти двое... — Михаил сделала выразительную паузу, — вместе.</p><p>— Что они познают друг друга, — пафосно изрёк Гавриил, — в библейском смысле.</p><p>— Ты же сам карал Содом и Гоморру! — гнула своё Уриил.</p><p>— Ну что ты молчишь! — Михаил откровенно не понимала происходящего.</p><p>— Не бывает, — веско сказал Сандальфон, — любви без любви.</p><p>И снова замолчал.</p><p>— Любовь?! — взорвалась Уриил, и злые, проклинающие слова полились из неё неостановимым грязным потоком.</p><p>— Любовь? — презрительно скривила губы Михаил и умолкла на этом, глядя прямо и насмешливо.</p><p>— Любовь! — пафосно произнес Гавриил и задумался, прислушиваясь к самому себе и пытаясь понять, почему это заявление не вызывает в нём яростного отторжения или усмешки. Всё-таки молодец этот Сандальфон, всегда говорит вещи, до которых другие и не додумываются.</p><p>— Любовь, — весомо повторил Сандальфон и снова замолчал. В общем-то, ему и нечего было добавить к уже сказанному. Потому как что тут ещё добавишь-то.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true">здесь</a><br/>Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>